Wingless Angel
by Myin
Summary: The death of Link unravels new surprises....


Welcome, all! Wow, it's been a while since I've typed up a fannie ficcie, hasn't it? ; Well, this is actually a story that I wrote for a state writing contest (WHICH GOT 2ND PLACE!), and I decided to write a yaoi sequel for it (But that's a secret!). So, deciding that, I concluded that I shall edit the original story to a Zelda fanfic.

Original Characters:

Vincent Kinston: Link Rayn

Michael: Dark Link

So, if you see name stating "Vincent" or "Michael", please remember that it's late and I'm tired and I tend to over-read and typo. And yes, there IS a yaoi sequel to this that will be up very soon...; Anyways, if there _are_ any mistakes or typos, please inform me! Thank you! Enjoy!

Wingless Angel

The deafening hum of traffic and busy people flooded Link's mind as he stood on the London pavement. He was fearful. Yet no occupied pedestrian took any notice of the young blonde-haired teenager. He churned slightly as people pushed past him; the light fleck of rain misting onto his pale, sobbing face. Then, with fists clenched and eyes pressed firmly shut, he gave a final whisper of apology to the world, and took a simple step forward before the oncoming double-deck bus.

"Ugh... oh God. Oh God. Agh... _why_ did I do that!" Link cursed. But then realized that he was frightened to open his eyes. Why? He didn't know was the weird thing. Would he be standing before God this moment? That stupid attempt would have surely killed him. He groaned. But something was... awkward. The familiar rain from a short moment ago drizzled in his hair.

"What in the-?" His eyes snapped open.

And he gasped in disbelief.

Looking below, he could see the street of London on which his broken body lay and the toppled over double-deck bus lying a few feet further in a red mailbox across the road. Many people crowded around, traffic was held back in vast lines. A large puddle of blood and dirt slowly spread around his twisted, gashed, and now dead body.

He didn't think of it as possible.

Link slowly looked up, beyond the peaked, grandiloquent, buildings and stared into he stormy sky. A strong gust of wind slapped the side of his clammy face.

'I'm... floating,' he thought. He inspected his body, expecting to see nothing. Yet he was as he seemed before the incident.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?"

Link whirled around in shock. Sitting on a storm cloud behind him was a black-clad figure. He was busy studying his long, black nails and seemed to not give any notice to the horror scene below. His dark hair fell into his gleaming red eyes in stringy strands and were being billowed about in the strong shouting wind.

But something about the stranger struck Link as odd: this man had a halo. Even weirder yet, his halo was bent.

The dark one looked at the young man and cocked an eyebrow. "What? He asked flatly. "Expect the tooth fairy or something?" He scoffed and swung himself off of the cloud and then stood a foot away from Link. "You act as if you've never seen me before." The stranger turned around and crossed his arms with a "Humph!"

Link only blinked and stated, "I haven't." And to his surprise, the dark one twirled around and stared at the boy incredulously.

"You're... kidding. You have to be. I thought you could see me the whole time."

The lad shook his head.

The man ran one hand through his thin and unruly hair, mouth slightly agape. "But-"

"Who are you?" Link asked suddenly, growing impatient of the oddball drama king.

Looking more shocked than ever now, the stranger weakly replied, "Why, I'm your," here he made quotation marks with his fingers, "'Guardian Angel.'"

Link blinked at him. "But angels don't dress in black. And they're certainly not... er, what's the word?"

"Satanic looking?"

"Something of a sort." Link shifted where he was floating. "And where are your wings? Why is your halo bent?"

"Woah, woah. Quit with your interrogating already." But here, his angel smiled slowly. "But ah... my wings." He paused yet again with a dreamy look on his face. "I never got them. The old man said I'd cause even more of a ruckus with them." He sighed and plopped back down onto the cloud.

"Old man?" Link asked.

"God. I mean _God_, you bloody moron." The angel grunted and threw his hand to his forehead. "You know, you looked a lot smarter when you were alive."

The boy made to lunge at the devious man, but the angel pointed at him and he was suddenly held back by invisible hands.

"Let's don't fight," he stated dully. "I have a job to do.

"My name is Dark Link. Blah, blah, blah... You understand what I'm getting to, right? Of course you do."

Link felt the presence that held him back disappear and he stumbled backwards. "Uh, sorry. No." He scratched the side of his face.

Dark Link clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Jesus kid, you're dumb. Anyway, let's get moving." He suddenly swooped off of the cloud, grabbed the boy, now shivering from the cold, and flew into the busy streets of London below.

"Where are we going?" Link yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Geez, you don't have to scream. We're going to your folks' flat- whoops." Dark Link yanked the teenager out of the fruit stand he ever-so-gracefully dropped him in.

"What are you trying to do! Idiot!" Link flailed about in anger in the angel's arms, tossing a stray strawberry out of his dark hair.

Dark Link only rolled his eyes and continued to fly ahead, ignoring the boy's vulgar words and complaints.

Several minutes passed by before the two reached the destination of he angel. Link was dropped to the ground with a THUD, while Dark Link slowly glided downward. He adjusted his halo, which had tilted from the strong breeze. As he straightened it, the halo gave off a bright, warm glow.

"Now then," he said, clapping his hands together with his red eyes piercing the darkness around them. Looking at the demonic angel made Link shudder.

They had landed in a snowy place, just west of the outskirts of London. Many pine trees surrounded the brick house which stood just before them. There was smoke rising from the chimney and the smell of gingerbread lingered in the air.

"Nice place," Dark Link stated, with his nose literally pressed up against the window.

The boy shrugged at the comment and peeked inside. This was definitely his home. His grandmother huddled over the iron stove, small and wrinkled with her big round glasses perched upon the tip of her pointy nose. Her curled white hair was bundled in heap on her head and was held up by pins. His mother was curled up on the ugly brown couch, which he had never liked, with a blanket. Dark blonde hair was matted down on her slender face and she seemed as if she was recently crying.

"Oh, Mother," said the blonde, blowing her nose loudly. "Oh, Mother, how I will miss him!" She let out a sobbing wail and buried her face in her blanket.

The elder came over to her with a pan of golden gingerbread men, all aligned nice and neatly. Link remembered of when she would make some for him when he was upset.

"There, there, deary. It's alright. Linkie's in a better place now," said the old lady comfortingly as she patted her daughter on the back.

"Aw..." The angel gave away a sarcastic sniff. "Touching, isn't it?"

Link turned to the angel. "Did you bring me here just to make me feel guilty!"

The dark faced the young boy, a smug look on his face. "Well, yeah. Dummy. You just now realized that?"

"You-" But before another word was spoken, Link was swept off his feet by the angel and was soon back into the air. "_Where_ are we going _now_?" Looking up, he could see a smile on Dark Link's face.

"To the big man himself. Duck your head."

Link quickly did as he was told, and soon after, the entire atmosphere changed. He opened his eyes, which he never noticed were closed, and took a small look around.

"Psst! Look forward, idiot!" Dark Link was bowing on one knee, his head looking towards to the ground.

A thundering voice made Vincent jump right out of his skin. "Link Rayn. _You_ decided your fate and your time has not yet come to be here."

Dark Link's jaw dropped; he was so shocked.

"Therefore, you shall go hither, back to earth, to be my Earthian Angel. Help others like yourself until your time has cometh."

The boy wanted to ask questions, though. He was very baffled, almost dizzy, and was certainly surprised to see himself back on he pavement of where he had died.

His body was gone. Everything was as how it was before the suicide. But to his side stood a girl.

A sobbing young girl taking a step into the path of a double-deck bus.

Grabbing her elbow, Link yanked the girl back onto the pavement. She toppled clumsily over him and yelped. She looked back at him, surprised. Her brilliant green eyes shone with fear and tears.

"I... I wouldn't do that if I were you," he stammered.

But the girl paid no notice to what he said. She only let her mouth fall agape as her eyes fixated themselves on the shining halo set atop his head.

End


End file.
